


thank you, rain

by 06seconds_left



Series: oof university au [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here,” he says, holding his umbrella out, handle first. “You can borrow mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you, rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the oof university au talk on twitter with [Phix](http://phixuscarus.tumblr.com/), [Zetsu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubooty/pseuds/zetsubooty), and [Bridges](http://oldbridges.tumblr.com/) way back when. Originally for [oofuri_69min](https://twitter.com/oofuri_69min) prompt, “umbrella."
> 
> The agony of titles.

Hanai stands just outside the campus library, off to one side so he isn’t obstructing the entrance, and sighs. It’s been raining for hours now, heavy enough to turn the surroundings into a blurry landscape of vague shapes, trees, and the occasional adventurous soul fighting their way through the downpour. He digs out his phone, checking the time, and wonders what would be the best course of action—turn back to try and get a little more work done before the weekend? Or brave the rain and wash it off with a warm shower afterwards?

He’s already angled his bag to one side, tugging it as close as possible, and is lifting his jacket over his head in a measly makeshift raincoat, when he spots a rather familiar figure making its way towards the library. Hanai squints, feels his heart leap in his chest when he confirms that yes, it is who he thinks it is, currently jogging up the stairs to come to a rest several feet away.

Suyama folds his umbrella, smooths down his coat with a mildly disgruntled expression, before glancing up to meet Hanai’s gaze. “Ah,” he says, features lighting up in a smile. “Hanai-kun. Good evening.”

“Good evening, sensei,” he replies. It takes him a beat longer to realise his arms are still in the air, and he drops them hastily, letting the fabric settle over his shoulders as warmth rushes into his cheeks.

Suyama’s smile turns a touch amused—eyebrows lifted knowingly, restrained laughter pressed into the corners of his mouth. “Were you planning on running through the rain?”

“I—yes,” he stammers, feeling himself flush harder for it. “I forgot my umbrella.”

Suyama makes a soft noise of acknowledgement, and turns to look at the rain, where the steady downpour is making it hard to see anything. “I don’t think your jacket is going to keep you all that dry.”

“Well, I thought about waiting the rain out, but it doesn’t look like it’ll be letting up anytime soon.”

Suyama looks at him, his expression thoughtful. “Here,” he says, holding his umbrella out, handle first. “You can borrow mine.”

Hanai stares at him, surprised. “That’s okay! The dorms aren’t that far, so I’ll just use my jacket.”

“And risk catching a cold this close to the holidays?” he asks, lifting one eyebrow in a perfect, pointed arch. “Just use mine.”

“But,” Hanai hesitates, “won’t you be needing it later?”

“I’m seeing some friends afterwards. I’m sure one of them will be willing to share an umbrella with me.”

Hanai swallows, eyes darting down to the dark green umbrella, then up to Suyama’s pleasant smile, then back down. Heart beating loud in his ears, he reaches out, takes the handle in his hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Suyama says, inclining his head slightly. “Be careful on your way back, Hanai-kun.”

He ducks his head in a polite bow. “Thank you, sensei. Have a good evening.”

Suyama hesitates then, a minute pause between the end of Hanai’s sentence and the beginning of his. “You too,” he replies, before moving past him.

Hanai gives the umbrella a shake, watching droplets of water splatter the ground around him. From some distance behind him, he hears the automatic glass doors slide open, and then clicking shut. He sighs, lifts the umbrella, and steps out into the rain.


End file.
